Imaging and quantifying labeled molecules is a critical component of many modern biomedical research techniques. For the last 11 years we have imaged the results of Southern and northern hybridizations, and RNAse protections on a Molecular Dynamics Phosophorimager SI. The results must be analyzed using software on an old Macintosh computer that runs obsolete System 8 software. Should the phosphorimager or computer fail, they cannot be serviced. After 11 years of use, the phosphorimaging screens have deteriorated past their useful lifetime. The McLaughlin Research Institute is an independent non-profit research institute in Great Falls, Montana, three hours'drive away from other facilities with phosphor imaging capability. Although Southern and northern hybridization experiments continue to rely on radio isotopic labeling, fluorescent labeling techniques continue to advance, with new applications in imaging nucleic acids and proteins. We need to replace our phosphor imager with one that is capable of imaging and quantifying both radioactive and fluorescently labeled molecules. We are requesting the General Electric Typhoon 9410 Variable Mode Imager. In addition to functioning as a traditional phosphor imager, the Typhoon 9410 can detect red, green and blue fluorescence, permitting multiple nucleic acids and proteins to be detected simultaneously. This fluorescent capability will permit us perform multiplex PCR reactions for genotyping, as well as detection of proteins transferred to membranes from acrylamide gels (western blots) or from tissue sections (histoblots). The Typhoon 9410 has 10 micron resolution, a particularly useful feature for histoblots. The updated phosphor imaging capabilities that are provided by this equipment will permit us to more efficiently and reliably perform experiments using radio labeled nucleic acids, but will expand our capability to perform state-of-the-art techniques using labeled proteins as well. Public Health Relevance: To image and quantify radiolabelled molecules that are essential for our research, we have relied on a Molecular Dynamics Phosophorimager SI, whose capabilities have deteriorated considerably over the last 11 years. Although radioisotope labeling remains a useful research technique, fluorescent labeling techniques continue to advance. We need to replace our Phosphor imager with one that is capable of imaging and quantifying both radioactive and fluorescently Labeled molecules to advance our research, which is relevant to neurodegenerative diseases, Parkinson's disease and myelin diseases.